Harry Potter and the Cornish Pixie Curse
by LeighFraserDaGreatNPowerful
Summary: Harry finds out that he isn't the only one. RonHermione as a main focus. Quite a bit of HarryGinny and DracoLarissa. The mystery character. May get a bit confusing, but will work out easily by the end.


Harry Potter and the Cornish Pixie Curse ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* AUTHOR: LeighFraserDaGreatNPowerful TITLE: Harry Potter and the Cornish Pixie Curse (incase you didn't catch it the first time) SUMMARY: Harry is a 6th year(before I read OotP, does have some spoilers though) and finds out the truth. He wasn't the sole survivor. PAIRINGS: DM/LP, HG/RW, HP/GW. DISCLAIMER:Hats off to Joanne Rowling. She owns all, I wouldn't have a fic without her. She can have this too. I get dibs on playing the role of Larissa. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
CHAPTER ONE: THE GREAT ONE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort stands in the middle of a masacre, Wormtail by his side. Both of their mouths are ozzing with blood. Voldemort is smirking at the Death Eaters, licking his gore covered lips. His golden eyes stare down a threesome of surviving muggles. He points at them and hisses silently for Wormtail to retrieve them. Nodding, Wormtail goes to them and prys them away from each other, dragging them to Voldemort's blood soaked robes. One 24 year old man stands before the Lord, daring himself to survive.  
  
"You have no right to treat us like this. I mean, look at what you are destroying. Emily is pregnant with my second child and Donald isn't even three yet." Jacob Goodeman snapped.  
  
"You have guts, boy. Just like that of Harry Potter, that rotten son of a bitch, and that of the Oh, Mighty Great One. She must have something to keep her so damn determined. Yet, you are neither Mr. Potter or the Great One and I can get a hold of you. I'd like to play in those luscious guts of yours...And your boys, Donald, did you call him?" Voldemort drawled.  
  
"You will not harm, Donald. Or, my wife." Jacob said in a panic.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I'm hungry, Daddy!" A tiny voice sqeaked from behind Emily.  
  
"I know, baby. You'll eat when we get home." Emily hushed.  
  
"Hello, little Donald. You're hungry, are you? My name is Tom. I'm hungry, too. Why don't you go with my friend, Peter. He'll find you something to eat." Voldemort cooed. Donald didn't even check with his parents as he skipped over to Wormtail. Jacob tried to reach for him, but one of the Death Eaters snapped his wrist back. Voldemort took out his wand and smirked at the couple. He pointed his wand at Emily's swollen stomach in an evil manner.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort called. Emily crouched in pain, grasping her bulging stomach, sweat drenched hair plastered to her face.  
  
"EMILY!" Jacob hollered in concern.  
  
"Jacob, I think...I...I think I've lost the...ba...baby." Emily whimpered. Jacob leaned to her and hugged onto her, tears hidden in her shoulder blade.  
  
"DADDY! DA...DADDY!" Donald screamed in pain. Jacob went to go for him when a Death Eater broke his arm. All Jacob could do was stay and listen to his dying son's fading screams. When Donald's torture induced screams faded into the black of night with the charred remains of the 146 population town, Jacob turned to an amused Voldemort.  
  
"You're a cruel, cruel man." Jacob murmured as tears ran down his bloody cheeks, mingling with sweat and ash. Voldemort just smiled.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He screeched pointing his wand at Emily. Jacob screamed and lunged to hold onto his wife's dead form. Her stomach still swollen with the carcus of their dead daughter. Jacob looked up at Voldemort with tears in his eyes, pleading to be relieved of this emotional trauma. He had lost his son, his unborn child and his wife in the span of twenty minutes.  
  
"Get up, you pathetic muggle." Voldemort snapped as Wormtail dragged the dead body of Donald over to his Lord. Jacob whimpered in pain as he watched Voldemort strip him of any possesions. That gold bracelet Grandma Wilma gave him for Christmas, the locket Uncle Mickey gave him last summer, his brand new teddybear Aunt Ane gave him for Easter.  
  
"I thought I told you to get up." Voldemort snapped, turning to face Jacob. All Jacob did was plead silently with his violet eyes.  
  
"Wormtail, he's all yours." Voldemort smirked as Wormtail pulled out his wand.  
  
"Crucio!" Wormtail hollered, watching as Jacob started convulsing. The Death Eaters started to roar with laughter as they watched Jacob curl into himself in pain. His face distorted in a look of utmost pain. The pain was so intense that all he could do was form his face for a scream. After a few minutes Wormtail got bored.  
  
"Imperio! Dance!" Wormtail stated as Jacob started to dance. Some of the Death Eaters started to whoop in laughter.  
  
"Sing!" Yelled Wormtail.  
  
"Macho...Macho man...Yeah...I want to be...A macho man." Jacob sang dumbly.  
  
"Enough!" Called Voldemort. Boo's were coming from the Death Eaters up until Voldemort glared at them.  
  
"Food is for eating...Not entertainment." Voldemort spitted. Wormtail rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Jacob fell in a heap beside his dead wife. The Death Eaters crowded them and started to loot them as Voldemort pulled Wormtail aside.  
  
"We must plan carefully this time. Young Master Potter always seems to foil our plans and this time the Great One deems fit to step in." Voldemort growls.  
  
"Why don't you ever just kill her?" Wormtail asks.  
  
"Why don't you just kill her?" Voldemort mocks.  
  
"Why don't you?" Wormtail asks.  
  
"The Great One can no longer be killed thanks to my slip up. Now, that she is immortal she finds fit to protect our young master as often as deemed possible. To get rid of her we'd need a miracle." Voldemort justifies.  
  
"Miracles don't come upon us evil doers, sire." Wormtail says.  
  
"Then Harry Potter is not an easy target." Voldemort growls.  
  
"When was he?" Wormtail asks sarcastically.  
  
"When 'she' wasn't in the picture." Voldemort growled.  
  
"At least we've gotten rid of Sirius." Wormtail pointed. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"That was easy compared to this." +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= +=+=+  
  
Harry sat up in his guest bedroom. His Dragon Lance sheets sticking to his sweat encased chest. He ran his hand through his black matted hair. A deep sigh parted his lips as he grabbed his glasses off the side table and put them on. He looked around Ron's new guest bedroom. Last year during a fight with Voldemort, the Weasley's lost their house. Fortunately, plan's for a total wizarding community were followed through on. It was bigger and better than Hogsmeade and the Weasley's had a brand new house. It wasn't nearly as big, seeing it was just Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny. It was a seven bedroom apartment giving room for Ron, Ginny and guests. Harry and Hermione had their own rooms when they were over which were officially dubbed Harry's room and Hermione's room. They hung posters, stored their clothes, put their books and more in the rooms. After all, Mrs. Weasley told them to go wild with 'their' rooms.  
  
Harry stood up and flicked on his reading lamp. He opened the door and padded down the hall to his surrogate parents room, attempted to knock and thought otherwise. No need to upset them over a dream. Harry turned around and went to Ron's room. He knocked on the door, knowing it was no use. When Ron slept, he slept like the dead. The dead! Sirius! Harry started shaking in grief, attempting to catch his breath. A solatairy tear slipped down his sweat glistened cheek. Wiping wildly at it, he opened Ron's door.  
  
"Ron, wake up! Ron! RON!" Harry said in a loud whisper. Ron shook and turned over.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Harry said, shaking his friend to arouse him. Ron sat up ubruptly. He seen Harry and looked at his clock.  
  
"Harry, what do you want? It's not even three in the morning." Ron said drowsily.  
  
"I had a dream about...Voldemort." Harry whispered hoarsly.  
  
"Well, that's normal."  
  
"Not when he and Wormtail were speaking of the Great One trying to protect me."  
  
"The who?" Ron asked now fully awake.  
  
"That's what I thought. I was hoping you or Hermione knew of her." Harry asked.  
  
"I don't, Her...Her...Her...Mione might." Ron said, failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
"We gonna go see her?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and slipped out of bed in his boxers, just like Harry. They walked down the hall and up the stairs to where the girls rooms were. Ron opened the door and smirked as he ran and jumped up on her bed.  
  
"Up and at 'em, Hermione." Ron whispered. Hermione kicked Ron off her bed and sat up, straightening her World Of Xanth sheets over her near bare chest.  
  
"What do you want? All I'm wearing is my bra and undergarments." Hermione hissed.  
  
"All we're wearing is our boxers." Harry pointed out. Hermione sighed and let her blankets slip as she gestured for them to sit down. Ron stood up from his sitting on the floor and sat down right beside her as Harry sat at the end of the bed.  
  
"Hermione, do you know of a girl called, the Great One? Voldemort and Wormtail said in my dream that she was trying to protect me." Harry asked, plucking at her sheets. Hermione stared at her Orlando Bloom poster in thought. Ron picked up a framed photo of the three of them and Ginny from earliar this summer. They sat on the Granger's front porch, three blocks away. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Harry was braiding Hermione's hair. Ginny had her arms around Harry's neck from behind.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Harry. I don't believe I've heard of a Great One." Hermione muttered. Ron put the picture down, again and turned to her.  
  
"You sure?" He asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty close to it. If I figure out who she is then I'll tell you. I don't think I know of her." Hermione said, glaring at Ron. Ron held his hands infront of him in surrender.  
  
"Oh well, thanks anyway, Hermione." Harry said, getting up.  
  
"Wait a second. You got the both of us up and that's it?" Ron muttered. Harry shrugged in response.  
  
"Yeah, honestly. Ron pounced on me for no other reason?" Hermione asked. Once again, Harry only shrugged.  
  
"Sit!" Ron demanded. Harry sat back down and Ron went to Hermione's closet. Routing through it 'til he pulled out Hermione's brand new wizards chess set that Mr. Weasley had bought her for her birthday this year. When the house went down they found out despite it's ugly, falling apart state, it was a Demi Worthwallop's, the famous wizarding carpenter of the 1700's. Add that to all they lost and with Pig and Errol going down with it, the insurance was zillions of Galleons which ended up making the Weasley's rich.  
  
Ron brought the set out and lay it in between his two best friends.  
  
"I'll play the winner." Ron stated, as the pieces set themselves up.  
  
"Third Queen side pawn, G5!" Harry demanded. He watched as his clear white crystal pawn moved.  
  
"King's pawn, E4!" Hermione chuckled as she watched her pawn take out Harry's. Harry scowled, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Fourth King side pawn, A6!" Harry muttered. This went on up until dawn.  
  
"Check!" Harry said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and dodged his knight.  
  
"Checkmate!" Hermione smiled and Harry growled.  
  
"Ron, you gonna play me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not now, I didn't expect your play to take so long. Let's head downstairs for breakfast. Knowing Mum, she's probably been awake for an hour." Ron said, standing up and streching.  
  
"We'll go get changed, meet you downstairs." Harry said, following Ron out the door. Hermione closed the door and went to her closet. She searched for a few minutes before pulling out a floor length, khaki skirt and a thin striped cotton t-shirt. She pulled her wild hair back in a bun and slipped into her slippers.  
  
!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~*!~!*!~!*!~! *!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!  
  
Hermione met the boys on the second floor landing, on their way down. Ron wore a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Harry wore a pair of khaki shorts and a red t-shirt. Both were bare foot as they walked with Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the enter the kitchen they could smell Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. This morning she had made cinnamon buns.  
  
"Morning, kids!" Mrs. Weasley chirped.  
  
"Morning, Mum!" Ron said.  
  
"Morning, Mum!" Harry and Hermione echoed. Molly had insisted that if Harry thought of her as a mother it would be an honour if he refered to herself, Arthur and the family as his own family. Harry even met with some of Ron's aunts, uncles and cousins. Molly had also told Hermione once when she slipped up and called Arthur 'Dad!' that if it made her more comfortable and she felt like she and Arthur were a second set of parents, then by all means she should call them her second set of parents.  
  
"Why don't you three go and sit down in the dining room. I'll come in with breakfast in a minute. Hermione, I've made those chocolate chip, marshmallow pancakes you love so much." Molly said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Mum!" Hermione smiled as she was lead into the dining room by Harry and Ron.  
  
"So, this Great One. Who do you think she is?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I really have no idea. She's immortal apparantly and Voldemort seems pissed at her for it. Maybe a relative of Dumbledore's." Harry responded.  
  
"Immortal?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Does this mean we have a lead?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione scowled and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. We could go to that new library today and look under immortality." Hermione suggested as Mrs. Weasley set plates of cinnamon buns, pancakes, bacon and french toast on the table with a pitcher of Pheonix Tear wine. It comes from a healing, magical plant. The flower petals have a tangy taste that keeps many people well preserved, making them lead longer lives.  
  
"Mum, do you know of a girl called, the Great One?" Hermione asked. Molly shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. Why?" Molly asked.  
  
"Harry had another vision type dream. Voldemort and Wormtail said something about a Great One protecting Harry." Ron answered. Ever since Sirius' tragic death, the gang started to tell Molly everything. She too, and the rest of the family now call him Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Might want to try the library." Molly suggested. "Eat up first!" She added, walking back into the kitchen. +=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= +=+=+  
  
~Somewhere secluded in Canada~  
  
Larissa flips through a magazine, stomach down on her bed, kicking her feet through the air. Her long copper blond hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the magazines pages. She averts her emerald eyes from the magazine when she sees a small fluffy black owl flutter through the window.  
  
"Hello, Lucifer. Now, did he respond?" Larissa asked the tiny owl as it landed on her bedspread. She sat up and retrieved the note from it's leg.  
  
Larissa,  
  
It's done! Dumbledore is no longer a problem.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
Larissa sat up and smiled. Time to leave, she's needed elsewhere.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= +=+=+  
  
A/N: I know it sounds really confusing, but trust me. I know what I'm doing. It will smooth out eventually. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
